The Prince and human
by zombiepowder
Summary: Ichigo walks home and runs Into a vampire after a while Ichigo meets shiro
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach or its music but the Idea was mixed with....stuff I forgot what though I made up allot of stuff that was added anyways here's to my friends and other people

Title: The Prince and Human

Rated:M

Parings: HichiXIchi

(Has chapters)

* * *

Soundtrack1Greensleves by the kings singer

Chapter 1 Meeting the vamps

I never thought that I would fall in love with somebody created from hell and this was my first love with somebody with the same gender, Shiro was my first love and when I fall for somebody I never let them out of my heart that was untill I found out that he and other people were vampires and they followed my powerful sent from across the world.

Year 501, Thursday 11:30PM full moon at night

My name is Ichigo and I live with my father Isshin and two little sisters Karin and yuzu.

I was walking home at night from school when I heard foot steps behind me, I looked and nobody was there so I turned and started walking again when I heard footsteps again so I turned and yelled "who's there" nobody answered so I turned and right in front of me a vampire, before I said anything everything went black and I thought I felt my body hit the ground instead I felt a arm around my waist and it felt like I was off the ground after that my body went numb I couldn't feel anything just like I died but I spoke to soon I woke up in a place my body was in pain for sleeping on cement what is this place its big, cold , and damp a little dark there was lights on the celling like I was in a gym but with no stands and no basketball hoops.

"Hey hes awake!!"

I turned to see who it was, it was that vampire that I seened when I was walking home I wanted to ask him why I was here but my mouth was ductaped and my legs were tied and so was my hands, no wonder why my body aced, it was the position I was in. A 30-35 vampire walked in and other vampires to, I wanted to get out of there, suddenly the vampire held my chin up high and said

"Hes young yet looks and smells good to" I tried to break away but he held my chin in a place I couldent budge,

"WE SHOULD HAVE A ACTION!!"

then thats when I got scared, im scared because im gonna be sold to a vampire

"YEAH!!!" yelled all the other vampires

"NO" all the vampires stoped chearing

"No???!?!?..hehe ..who said that."

"I did"

"And why do you not want to action this human"

"Because I..I...I want him for myself" "HAHAHAHA!!! as if you have to pay up then."

"I will not" "then you will not have this human then."

"I WAS THE ONE WHO COULD SMELL HIM FROM ACROSS THE WORLD!!!!"

"......" "You cant take the one I love!!" " you cant.. its impossable no vampire could servive the love of humans youll kill yourself for that" "I LOVE THE HUMAN I CHOOSE"

After he had said that I felt like I was gonna die I dident know what it was but it felt weird then all of a sudden all the vampires vanished except for me, old vampire, and the vampire that loved me,

"here I dont want to do anything with that human now!"

so the vampire threw me at the feet of the vampire that loved me, when I looked up his face was furious, looking at the vampire that threw me, with slit puples after staring at him for a while till the old vampire vanished to be with the reast of the vampires, then the vampire that loved me took the ducktape off and pulled out his pocket knife and started to cut me loose when I was releced it felt good that the pain went away, then he took my chin and pushed it awat from his I said

"Hay what are you" I felt soft lips on my neck to my jaw to my ear he started to nible on my ear lob I said stop he wouldent listen then he pushed me to the wall and wall faced my face,

then he grabbed my two hands with one of his and his other hand ran up my shirt "s..stop" I said softly then he reached into my pants and grabbed what i felt with every nerve making my body set on fire

"stop" I said again softly I was grunting and moaning and begging him to stop

"I can't I want your love I can't hold it for very long"

"please"

then the vampire grabbed my chin and kissed me then all out of no where I felt tears running down my chicks I opened my eyes as soon as he stopped then he smiled evilly at me then he started to pump me faster

"a-ah s-stop" then he sucked on my neck forming a hickey he made a couple of them

then for a second I wanted more so he asked me

"ya want more"

I said

"m-more" WHY DID I SAY THAT!?!?! but then again it felt good I wanted more

Then he turned me a round still holding my hands up he stared into my eyes then he kissed me again

and this time i didn't t fight it anymore then he stoped and let go of my hands, I fell to the ground felling disappointed at myself for kissing a boy and letting him touching me

he just stood there and after a while I fell asleep

* * *

Next morning

* * *

groan "what happened" looks at clock Aw man I'm gonna be late for school

To be continued to the next chapter

* * *

Anyways Ichigo get auctioned to a vampire who has the most bid but shiro saves Ichigo and touches him in the...wrong....spots but IDK what you think but it'll probably get better that's if you like it

review thats waht everybody says .....I gess im new so yeah im clueless so chow^^


	2. Chapter 2

Soundtrack 2 sexy bitch by akon

Title: The prince and human

Chapter: 2

Chapter title: His Name

Enjoy hope ya like

I'll have some songs in the middle of the story

* * *

Morning in class

(Teacher) alright class we have homework today

( class ) awwww

(teacher don't awwww me

"my body still aces.... nawww I've must have slept wrong last night then my dreams are weird if it even was a dream I don't even remember coming back home last night "

the teacher heard a knock then she said "class I have to step out behave in here"

then she came back inside then she said alright we have a new student here so please welcome him here in our room and class room please

"so come on in and introduce your self"

(new student walks in)

(vampire from last night) whats up in shirosaki origichi ya could call me shiro my hobbies are reading , writing

my age is aah um mm 16

Ichigo looks up "WTF" ← says in his head

(Teacher) OK lets see were we could sit you

Ichigo looks around for a empty desk "shit there's one behind me ← says in his head

"you could sit there behind Ichi" (Ichigo interrupts)

"NOOO!!!"

"What?!"

awkward silence "Um.... He he never mind sit where ever ya want" aww crap- says in his head

(Lunch time)

"What the hell is he doing here....why is he here....I thought he was just a dream............fuck"

"oi Ichigo"

Ichigo turns around and spots the vampire from last night that kissed him

"aaaaaagggggghhhhhh"

"hay Ichigo where ya goin"

"AWAY FROM YOU!!!!"

the vampire jumps behind ichigo(kinda like flash steps but different) so they both fell down

"HEY GET OFF ME" "I'm trying...j-just hold your horses!!"

"YOU SOUND LIKE THOSE OLD PEOPLE!!!" "Thats because I am old I'm 500 years old!"

"AAAHHHHGGGG"

later when Ichigo settled down

"so last night was real"

"yup"

"then if it was real then you must really be a......"

"vampire"

Ichigo looked at the vampire awkward ly

"so if your a vampire then why aren't you burning in the sun"

"hmm where did you hear that"

"I thought vampires burn in the sun "

"no"

"oh" "yeah"

"hay Ichigo"

"huh" "ya look sexy in the sun"

"WHAT YOUR STILL ON THAT!!!"  
"yeah I don't wanna give ya up"

the vampire moves close to Ichigo

"hey get back man!!"

I'd rather not"

shit what to do what to do -saying in head

"um what was your name again hehe"

"Shirosaki Origichi you could call me shiro"

"um he nice ta meet cha shiro"

"Nice to meet ya Strawberry"

"////////.....DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY!!!" PS. this means blushing(/////)

"why not your my strawberry"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

then shiro immediately grabbed ichigos shirt and hair to kiss him [PS. they were some where nobody could see the]then Ichigo tried to push him away but shiro was too strong, I struggled to get out "mm hm" I wanted him to stop but I stopped instead I stopped struggling and let him,I felt his toung on mine

Then he stopped and said "lets go somewhere privet"

I nodded

then he took my waist and jumped into a hotel I was to paralyzed to do anything

* * *

soundtrack 3 frozen by cellweller

* * *

all i heard was "how may I help you" "um two people One bed" "alright here your key room 204" alright thanks" we walked a little was then he jumped into a room and threw me on the bed and I felt him taking off my clothes "s-shiro" I moaned then he said "Ichigo is this gonna be your first time?" "ye-yeah" Then I'll be gentle scene I'm your first" "..."

then after he had said that he kissed me then he headed for my neck first he licked me all the way to my hand and sucked on it

then shiro asked Ichigo "Ichigo can I touch ya" "any where!!" Ichigo yelled then shiro took off his clothes and started to lick Ichigo's nipple playing around with it in his mouth "shiro u-uuh nnn-uuuu"

Shiro thought Ichigo had the greatest expression on his face

then shiro grabbed Ichigo's member and started to pump him "gahh Shiro////"

* * *

To be continued to next chapter

* * *

umm OK I've missed spelled words so sorry about that

please review ^^

I know its a little short but it'll get longer


	3. Chapter 3

Soundtrack 3 Frozen by cellweller (same song like the second chapter)

Title: **The Prince and human**

**Chapter: 3**

Disclaimer I don't own the music ect. but the idea was mine

WARNING: STAY AWAY FROM SHIRO!!! case dismissed

* * *

_**My first time and his melody**_

Then shiro stopped "s-shiro?) "If ya want me to keep going your gonna have to make some music for me"

"w-what kind of music?" "Ichigo moaning and yelling my name music" "W-WHAT!!////" "but that's if ya want me to keep going" "shiro" Ichigo sighed then shiro pumped one time "u-uh....shiro?" "that's one....I'll go first to give ya 4 pumps just to give ya a head start" "shiro" then shiro started to pump Ichigo "uu-hh nuhh" while Ichigo was groaning shiro was pumping Ichigo.

"Shiro come in me!!" then shiro got on top of Ichigo and said

"Your that anctious" "y-yes" then shiro rubbed Ichigos lips with is middle finger. While shiro was doing that Ichigo licked shiro's finger and shiro stuck his finger in his mouth then he stuck two more fingers in his mouth then Ichigo started to suck and lick shiros fingers until shiros fingers were covered in Ichigos saliva, this made Ichigo moan a little bit. Then shiro pulled out his fingers and stuck a finger in Ichigo.

"u-uuh nnn-uhhh" then shiro stuck another finger in. Ichigo was moving and jerking a little bit "come on shiro!!! more!!" then another finger was put in Ichigo. "I-it hurts!!" Then shiro in Ichigos ear "wait for the pain to go away" "sh-shiro uuh" shiros finger were going in and out of Ichigo.

Then shiro pulled his fingers out of Ichigo then he pushed Ichigos legs to his shoulder. Then entered Ichigo, shiros dick hurt Ichigo a little bit. "shiro" Then shiro said "Ichigo wanna go all the way?''

"y-yes.....go till I cant think anymore" "alright then"

So shiro made one push then Ichigo made music for shiro "SHIRO u-uuh nuhh hunn-uh!!" then shiro turned Ichigo over and grabbed his waist and pushed. Ichigo started to moan even louder "UU-AAHH" then shiros push started to become more than a push but a little harder and faster. Ichigos moaning became screams "SH-SHIRO NUHHAAAH-HAAAH!!!!"

Then shiro said "Ichigo your so incredible I cant stop" "then don't stop shiro" _fuck why does this feel so fucking good, why hadn't I met shiro earlier_.

"nah-huh!!" "Ichi!! GOD YOU SO FUKIN UNBELIEVABLE!!!" "so are you shiro!" (_Inside this fantasy It seems so real to me synthetic Extasty when her legs are open)_- In shiros head

"SHIRO!! I'M COMING!!" " SO AM I!!" then Ichigo screamed when he felt warm gushy stuff inside him. Then shiro pulled his out with blood and cum coming out. Ichigo moaned when shiro was pulling his out. When they were done Ichigo laid down side ways on the bed and immediately fell asleep then shiro laid down behind him putting his arms around Ichigo and he to fell asleep. They both laid there on dirty sheets (which they had sex on)

* * *

**NEXT DAY** soundtrack 4 Eiffel 65 you spin me round

* * *

"Ichigo...Ichigo.." "HUH" "wake up we have to go to school!!" "school? oh yeah I forgot about school he he" "well get up and lets take a shower" then Ichigo finally remembered what had happened last night. Then he had a awkward face of what he remembered yelling "Ichi come on ya don't wanna be smellin like cum when we get to school right" then Ichigo really had a awkward face. Then he jumped out of the bed and ran into the shower, shiro followed.

"Ichi this is our first time taking a shower together..huh"

"yup" then shiro and ichigo got undressed, Ichigo got in and started washing himself with soap, shiro got in after him while Ichigo was washing himself shiro watched him _Damn Ichis body looks sexy and hot _"Ichi your body looks sexy" - shiro said out of nowhere "w-what?" "eh....n-nothing" then Ichigo handed shiro the soap and asked to trade spots "yeah" then shiro took ichigos spot and ichigo took shiros spot.

"shiro do you love me?" shiro looked at Ichigo, ichigo was looking down then shiro took ichigos waist and took ichigos chin and kissed him "of course ichi your mine,... yer love belongs to me nobody else could have my strawberry" ichigo blushed "well ya haven't said ya love me yet" "oh so ya want me to say it first" "I-I guess" "OK Ichigo (shiro whimpered in ichigos ear) I Love you Ichigo" "///s-shiro///" then shiro licked his in his ear, Ichigo wondered why it turned him on so much. "/////shiro/////" Then shiro grabbed Ichigos legs and put them up to shiro waist. Ichigo knew what shiro was gonna do then ichigo felt a little bit pain at his enterence, he felt shiro inside him. "shiro uu-ugh" Ichigo moaned when shiro started to push in Ichigo. Ichigos face expression turned shiro on "Ichi" shiro groaned

then shiro started to go faster "s-shiro uuu-hhau" then shiro stoped and settled Ichigo down and started to Finnish cleaning himself when they were done Ichigo was cleaning his teeth then shiro asked "Ichigo when can I come over to your house?" "probably after school" "alright" so when Ichigo and shiro were done with everything they headed off for school

* * *

**IN CLASS**

* * *

Teacher)= alright class!

"hey Ichi where do ya wanna go after school today"- shiro whispered behind Ichigo "shh shiro wait till lunch" "but I have to hear your voice" "wait till lunch" then shiro quieted down till lunch came

"so ya gonna answer my question ichi" "what question?" shiros smile dissapered "The question I asked you when we were in class" "oh that question.....um well you asked this morning can you come over to my house" "ya got it...ya remembered from this morning" "y-yeah but my father is catholic, anything from hell he'll send them back" shiro smerked "we can make something up" "yeah thats true" "so what are we gonna say?" "I dont know I never really gave much thought about that" "then what were ya think'n Ichi" "I was thinking about you" "aww thats nice" "your mocking me arent you" "no not really" "yes you were" _dammit why did I mock him.....this really sucks.....Ichi caught me._

**_

* * *

_AT ICHIGOS HOUSE**

* * *

"wow your house is big it looks like it stretches out like the great wall and as big as the tallest mountain on earth!!"

"please its not that wide and not that big" "I know I'm just dicribing it" "humf as if"

* * *

Sorry tah be continued U_U (failed)

* * *

please review at the end or beginning


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ichi's house**

**soundtrack 5 bleed it out by linkin park**

**Ect.**

_**warning: YAOI**_

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo's House**

so then Ichigo and shiro both walked in, after shiro looked around a butler appeared"Welcome back master Ichigo""yup hay salmon this is shirosaki he's a friend I made at school yesterday" ← salmon is the butlers name

"oh then no need to worry then sense he's your friend and he knows you" then Ichigo heard little foot steps coming down stares"ICHIGO!" "Ichigo!" two little voices screamed from the stares"hey Karin, Yuzu how ya been" then they both ran to Ichigo without noticing shiro

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ICHIGO WE WERE WORRIED""I was just out for a day you don't have to worry about me that much""BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU THEN WHAT!""It's OK yuzu I'm right here nothing happened to me""huh Ichigo whos that" "huh oh that's my friend....shiro"

"nice to meet you Ichigo's little sisters"

"nice to meet you" they both said

* * *

**soundtrack 6 How low can you go by Ludacris  


* * *

**

and while they were meeting each other then shiro accidentally smiled then Karin noticed shiro's fangs then she pulled Ichigo away from him "huh Karin whats wrong" "Ichi stay away from him hes dangerous" " what? hes not dangerous"

"yes he is hes a" then Ichigo interrupted Karin and said "salmon take Karin to her room" "yes master" then to butler grabbed Karin's arm and ran her into her room and while he was running into her room "ICHI! NO HE'S A! AAAHHH LET ME GO I'LL KILL HIM!"

then yuzu said "I'll go calm Karin down...K Ichi'' "alright go ahead " then Ichigo finally noticed he forgot to say "hay yuzu wheres dad!" "hes out for groceries!" "oh OK thanks" "yer welcome" then shiro said "Ichigo wheres your room" "oh it's up stairs" "well lets go my luv" shh what if" "nobody's around to hear us" "fine then lets go to my room" "finally" "shut up at least I'll let you into my room""alright alright I'm sorry" "yeah you better be"

shiro smirked at Ichigo when he said that, when they were in Ichigos room shiro locked the door behind them "shiro why did you lock the door?" without a word shiro pushed Ichigo on his bed and shiros hand made its way to Ichigos nipple

"s-shiro.....not now" "Ichigo....my sweet sweet Ichigo your body tastes so sweet like a strawberry, please take me to your strawberry land, and you in your strawberry kingdom the king of strawberry's let me be your blueberry horse let us be one in your strawberry kingdom and let all the other horses be jealous of me having you the royle strawberry king, Ichigo kiss me turn me into your lover merry me and let us adopt a purple grape (HAHAHA sorry I had to laugh OK and on word with the story),

and our grape will be a prince of our kingdom, my sweet Ichigo It's your choice to die of old age or live with me forever" "live with you forever" "wait till im ready to turn you" "WHEN SHIRO I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER!" "wait my love soon our wishes will come true" then Ichigo grabbed shiros shirt and pulled him forward and kissed shiro "my blueberry you make me crazy, crazier than a drunk riding on a wild horse" then shiro opened up

Ichigos shirt then Ichigo did the same with shiro, shiro smirked. "Ichigo I love you" shiro smiled evilly at Ichigo "shiro just come in me now"

"alright then" so then shiro unzipped his and Ichigos pants and pulled them both off when he was done undressing Ichigo shiro dicited to tease him below the waist. Shiro was sucking on Ichigos member while he was doing that Ichigo was moaning for more "shiro more" _this feels so good I want shiro even more_- In Ichigos head

"Ichi" "huh" "lay on your back" "OK" "......wow you sound so obedient" "shut up at least I'm letting you in me" "humph fine I will shut up" "shiro" "what" "u mad" "no why would I be mad at the one I love" "I don't know its just you sounded mad when you replied"

"I'm sorry my luv" "its OK" then shiro immediately started to suck on Ichigos neck forming a hickey "u-uh nuh s-shiro" "Ichigo your mine forever" without a word from Ichigo shiro teased with Ichigos nipple then shiro bit down on Ichigos nipple when Ichigo said "Shiro why do I hate you so much that I love you?" "you hate me?" "so much that I want you for myself" "Ichi I don't hate you but I am really really in love with ya"

Ichigo looked at shiro shiro made a smile this made Ichigo blush "Ichi ya ready?" "y-yes" then shiro stuck it slowly in him "u-uh n-nuh" then shiro pushed in and out of Ichigo "harder shiro" "Ichi"

shiro groaned then shiro started to push harder in Ichigo "F-FASTER!" "YES YOUR MAJESTY!" shiro screamed then Ichigo looked at shiro madly then Ichigo pushed shiro off of him on to shiros back "wh-whats wrong" "shut up and let me do what I'm gonna do!" then Ichigo got on top of shiro and pushed in himself "U-UHAAHHH!" Ichigo started to shake "Ichi....go?" then Ichigo whispered in shiros ear "sh-shiro I can't move well"

"Don't worry I'll do it" then shiro pushed up in Ichigo "U-UHH AHH Oh Shiro" " he he You bad bad strawberry, kicking me off" "well your my horse right so I could ride my horse when ever I want" "And your my king get on my sattle and ride it till you come" "shiro I'm on my sattle, please I won't come unless you gallop into me" "I will gallop into you your my king I'll please my king all the way"

then shiro started to push harder and faster into Ichigo "nu-huh shiro harder" "I'm trying Ichi" shiro groaned then shiro pushed Ichigo's back on the bed and spread his legs to his sholders for him to have better access to enter Ichigo, then shiro started to push even more harder to please Ichigo "th-thank you.... SH-Shiro nuh-huh" " your welcome my love after a while shiro stoped with the both of them breathing hard "huff huff huff Ichi your bodys great huff huff huff"

"huff thanks your strength is more than very good huff huff huff" "Ichi I'm falling asleep" "well get out of me and lay down and go to sleep" "OK" so shiro got out of Ichigo and layied down beside him with shiros muscular arms around Ichigo.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

"chock chock chock Master Ichigo time to come down to breakfast.......still sleeping are we then I'll comeback up to wake you up in 19 minutes you better be up by then"- the maid

"groan Shiro shiro time to wake up" "groan already dang it must have been late last night" "I know come on you could wear my clothes scene you got your clothes al dirty" "OK" "well come on we need to go down stairs" "OK OK I'm up" "get undressed and put these cholthes on" then Ichigo threw Shiro white shirt and black pants " these are the clothes" "you wear the same size as me right?" "yeah" "well put them on" "OK OK it sounds like your crancky this morning" "thats because I am Its really early And I'm glade It's Saturday no school.

"oh yeah I forgot that I go to school with you now haha" "yeah you already forgot" "he he yeah I did" "gahh well get dressed we need to go down sairs and tell them that you spent the night" "OK" so shiro and Ichigo got dressed but of course Ichigo got done first when shiro was done shiro followed Ichigo to the kitchen then there Ichigos father at the end of the table and Karin ,yuzu at the right side of the table then shiro saw Ichigo already at the table _oh shit I blocked out_- In shiros head

then shiro ran to the table and sat next to Ichigo

"So Ichigo who's your friend?" "Oh yeah sorry dad but shiro spent the night last night was it ok for him to have spent the night?" "sure he could spend the night any time" " alright thanks" then the butler came in with four plates with beacon and eggs with hash browns on them and handed Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Ichigo, and Shiro one "well lets eat" said Ichigos dad

"yes lets eat" said Ichigo then everybody started eating except shiro who was sitting there staring at his food "well lets not let it go to waist shiro" then Ichigo looked at shiro then shiro grabbed a fork and stabbed into his food and scooped up a chunk of hash browns and tried to eat it Karin diden't look so shiuro must have thought that she might have forgotten about his fangs from last night.

so back to shiro trying to eat the hash browns "g-ah" with his mouth wide open trying to put it into his mouth "just eat it shiro" Ichigo whispered to shiro "I-I can't" with shiros mouth open then finally Shiro took a bit off of the fork and chewed it then swallowed for three seconds Shiro started choking

"cough cough cough!" then he was about to throw up everybody at the table was watching him then Ichigo got up ant started to help shiro chough up the food but insted of coughing it up he threw it up "BLAH!" then Isshin stared at shiro both Karin and Yuzu lokked down then Yuzu said to Isshin

"Dad its not polight to stare" "I know Yuzu" he said then Ichigo ran shiro up to his room "Shiro whats wrong?" "I can't eat human food I'll die If I eat to much of it" "well why didn't you tell me earlier...I've would have said that you coulden't come down stairs cuz you were still asleep" "I know but I wanted to be with you"

* * *

**soundtrack 7 Right Round by flo rida**

* * *

"gahh you still should have told me" "well you know now" "shut up I'm mad at you" then shrio looked down pinching his skin for making his lover mad at him when Ichigo looked at shiro and saw what he was doing Ichigo said "hay don't do that to yourself!" "why whats the point of living if your mad at me"

"HAY DON'T SAY THAT I ANTE MAD AT YOU THAT MUCH YOU ACT LIKE I BROKE UP WITH YOU OR SOMETHING!"

"I'm sorry Ichigo" "It's ok I forgive you" "then shiro looked up at Ichigo and kissed him unexpectedly "muy bbe meeb tah bye ya ome boths!" "What" "WE NEED TO BUY YOU SOME CLOTHES" " oh really we could do that later"

"hay wait hay HAAAAYYYY" (Later on) "Dumbass!" "what what did I do?" "I don't want o talk about it" "OK then" "well I'm gonna ask my dad for money to buy you some clothes" "OK" "stay here I'm gonna ask him right now before we go k get some shoes in that closet " Ichigo pointed to the door by the bed

"OK" "OK I'll be right back"s soon as Ichigo was out of the room shiro got up and walked over to the closet there two big shelves filled with shoes "holy mother of.. Ichi has lots of shoes"

* * *

Next capter tells that Ichigo gets kicked out of his own house

Please review tell how ya like it


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter5**

**In this chapter ichigo gets kicked out of his house by his father  
**

**Soundtrack 8 Nightmare Revisited Jack's Lament  
**

**Ect.

* * *

**

**Isshin **

Ichigo walks in "shiro I got the money...what?" "you have lots of shoes Ichi"

"yeah so...just pick and then lets go" "OK OK fine" so shiro picked a them on and followed Ichigo out of the house "so what store are ya planning to take me to"

"I don't know what kind of clothes you like to wear?" "hum let's go to town and see what kind of stores they have" "*sigh* OK" (IN TOWN) "so what store you want to get your clothes in shiro"

"humm" shiro looks around and spots a hot topic store "hay how about that store!" then Ichigo said "what store?" then shiro grabbed Ichigos wrist and pulled him to the hot topic store

"wha the hot topic store"

"yeah" "go ahead I'm staying out here"

"why?" "there's something in the past I want to forget about" shiro smirked then grabbed Ichigos hand and pulled him in

"ha I thought you didn't want to come in here" "I didn't you pulled me in here!...I'm going back outside" "nope your already in here" "s-shiro" then shiro pulled Ichigo to the pants part of the store "sh-shiro I told you I don't wanna be in here!"

after a while of buying goth/emo clothes for shiro, shiro asked Ichigo "Ichigo what happened in your past in that store?" "I don't want to talk about it" Ichigo hissed

then shiro gabbed Ichigos chin "Ichi what happened I do what ever it takes to make it better!" then Ichigo pulled away "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" then Ichigo ran in a random direction "ICHI!" without a word Ichigo kept running "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo felt tears running down his cheeks then he felt arms around his waist, he felt himself hit the ground with a heavy weight on top of him "ichi" shiro whispered in Ichigos ear "ichi if you don't want to talk about it I won't bring it up anymore.

then shiro got up then helped Ichigo get up when Ichigo got up to his feet Ichigo looked up and stared at the planets

( **sorry this was late Ichigo and other people are on a different planet one where they could see the planets up close and they have a sun but can still see planets and stars so yeah...yeah to the story we go!"**)

"Ichigo" shiro said "come on" then shiro started to get a craving for Ichigo when he touched Ichigo skin like he wanted to have him "Ichigo lets hurry home..now" "why why are you in a hurry all of a sudden"

"I Don't know I just feel like I want you" then shiro felt like he couldn't control himself so he grabbed Ichigos hand and flashed step to Ichigos house

then Ichigo opened the door with his house key

"hay dad I'm home" nobody answered

"huh" "nobody is home? Ichi?" "I guess so" then shiro put down his new clothes down on the couch then Ichigo spotted a note on the coffee table

"a note?" then Ichigo read it out loud

* * *

_Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu went to their friends house_

_and I'll be back whenever_

_P.s don't do any thing crazy while I'm gone_

_from dad

* * *

_

This made shiro happy "well I guess were home alone then"

then Ichigo turned to shiro "shiro" then shiro pushed Ichigo to the couch

_" _oof Hay what are you doing shiro" shiro kissed Ichigo more delicate than their other kisses "s-shiro" shiros hand made it's way to Ichigo's nipple "nuh huh nuh " then shiro started to suck on Ichigo's neck "s-shiro not here"

"why not?" "what if my father come's through the door right now" "well your father isn't here" "yeah but what if"

"fine we'll do this in your room" then shiro grabbed Ichigo waist and jumped into Ichigo's room

"Ichigo get on the bed... there's something I have to get" then Ichigo did as he was told, shiro jumped into the living room and grabbed something out of the bag It was a collar then shiro jumped back to Ichigo's room Ichigo was sitting on the bed waiting for shiro

"Ichi here" shiro handed the collar to Ichigo "what's the collar for shiro?"

"here It's for you" Ichigo dark blushed "W-WHAT...I'M NOT WEARING THAT!"

"heh that's what I thought" "what?" then shiro jumped on top of Ichigo, Ichigo hesitated what to do then shiro wrapped the collar around Ichigos neck "HAY I SAID I'M NOT WEARING THAT!"

"why not you'll look cute... like a kitten"

"NOOO!" then shiro already had the collar around Ichigo's neck

"h-how do you get this off!" "that's the best part little animals can't get it off"

"I'm not a animal" "your my kitten though"

"I'M NOT A KITTEN... GET THIS COLLAR OFF!"

shiro ignored Ichigo's swearing when he's still trying to get the collar off then shiro kissed Ichigo shiro's hands unzipped Ichigo's pants and pulled then off after he pulled off Ichigo's pants he pulled off his,

then shiro kissed Ichigo's body,Ichigo arched his back when shiro kissed near Ichigo's member

"nn-uhnn" "heh ya like tah be teased huh" "yeah-h" "heh good because teasing is the best part"

"s-shiro nn-uhnn" then the door broke open from their moments. It was Ichigo's father Isshin and his eyes says he's mad of what Ichigo,his only son is with another man and it was shiro, Isshin and shiro started to yell at each other

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SON!"

"WEWR LOVERS AND THERE'S NOTHING YA COULD DO ABOUT IT!"

"STOP!"

Ichigo put an end to it, then Isshin told Ichigo to get out,

this made Ichigo cry but shiro grabbed a bag of clothes and Ichigo, as soon as they were out of the house Ichigo started to cry again saying he failed his family, he was hurt real bad, then shiro immediately grabbed Ichigo's chin and kissed him Ichigo stoped crying

"..." "come on let's get a hotel so we have some were to spend the night"

"O-OK" so shiro and Ichigo went and got a hotel room for them both after they were done checking in

shiro dropped the bags and pushed Ichigo in the bathroom and locked the door, turned on the shower and Ichigo in "h-hay what are you" shiro kissed Ichigo and touched him all over his body

"s-shiro why what" "Ichigo I need you now" Ichigo blushed "kiss me Ichigo" then Ichigo grabbed a hand full of shiro's hair and forced himself to kiss shiro

Then shiro ripped off Ichigo's wet clothes and threw them out of the shower he did the same with his "shiro you look sexy without a shirt" "Ichigo you look beautiful all over your freakin body" then shiro kissed Ichigo's body all the way to Ichigo's dick to suck on it then shiro stuck three fingers in Ichigo

"nn-uh" "I love you" shiro said softly, then Ichigo looked at shiro with soft eyes "I love you Ichigo ...I love you" shiro smiled evilly at Ichigo then shiro grabbed Ichigo's hips

and stuck his dick inside Ichigo then shiro said "Ichigo you wanna go all the way?" Ichigo nodded then shiro began to push "u-uh"

"s-shiro why don't you go harder" "you want me to go hard" "yes"

"OK fine I will go harder" then shiro pushed hard into Ichigo "mm-uhnn" "why don't you make music for me?" "s-shiro" "oh that's right I have to go harder right" "nn-shiro"

"ku ku sense your not saying anything I will go harder" then Ichigo looked at shiro surprised then shiro pushed harder and faster into Ichigo "mmuh-nnuh"

* * *

look I forgot to tell you what the world was were Ichigo and shiro was OK so yeah X( here is the picture of what world they are in

. hope you like it


End file.
